


Tracing

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i named midorima's little sister hotaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to Tokyo at his boyfriend's request, Akashi remembers he hasn't said 'I love you' to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for fluffy headcanons!!  
> I have an exposition problem lmao sorry

Upon request from Midorima, Akashi was staying the night in Tokyo for a vacation. Initially, he had planned on staying at a hotel relatively close to his boyfriend’s house, but Midorima’s mother was having none of that. “Stay with us for the night, Seijuurou dear! We’d love to have you.” The kindly woman exclaimed, smiling brightly. “Besides, I’m sure Shintarou wouldn’t mind if you did.” 

“You’re very kind, but I don’t want to push my presence on you.” Akashi shook his head slightly. “If it’s all the same to you, I will just find a hotel relatively close to here and stay the night there.” 

“No dear, you really ought to stay here tonight!” Midorima’s mother repeated, a little more stern. “I can’t just have you on your own like this, it’s not right.” She stood and crossed the living room to where Akashi was sitting on the couch, ruffling his hair gently and sitting beside him. 

Akashi sighed a bit, a small smile coming to his face. “I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but I can’t just stay here tonight.” He tried to be as polite as he could, turning down the offer for a second time. He didn’t want to admit it was because he got embarrassed easily in these situations, so he said nothing more. 

Midorima’s mother was still having none of it, and she frowned ever so slightly. “Seijuurou, dear, stay the night with us.” She insisted once more. “You really shouldn’t have to deal with the hassle of a hotel if you’re just staying for a night, anyway.” Her arguments were hard to go against. 

As she was speaking, Hotaru, Midorima’s little sister, came home from school. The moment she saw Akashi, she dropped all her school stuff and ran toward him, jumping onto his lap. “Sei-niichan!” She exclaimed happily, nuzzling into Akashi’s chest. 

The sudden hug startled Akashi, and he froze for a moment before sighing and gently petting Hotaru’s hair. “Hello, Hotaru.” He smiled at the little girl. She looked so much like her mother, with her beautiful green eyes. “You’re home early.”

“Yep! Nii-chan should be home soon, too!” Hotaru exclaimed happily. She turned her attention toward her mother and blew her a kiss. “Hi momma!” 

“Hello, dear.” Midorima’s mother smiled, blowing a kiss back to her daughter. She used the fact Hotaru was attached to Akashi as another argument, speaking to the girl instead. “Do you think Sei-niichan should stay for the night, Hotaru?”

“Yes!” Hotaru replied enthusiastically. She looked expectantly into Akashi’s eyes, her own glimmering with hope.

“I suppose I could stay for the night,” Akashi finally resigned. Hotaru squealed and hugged him as tightly as her little arms would allow her to--which was, admittedly, much tighter than expected--and then let go, leaning up to give a sloppy kiss to his cheek before hopping off the couch and running to her bedroom. 

\-------- 

After everything had settled down and Midorima had finally returned home for the night, dinner was eaten and homework was done, the two boys sat in Midorima’s room, chatting idly. “I’m surprised you let my mom talk you into staying here tonight.” Midorima commented as he closed his math book. 

“It wasn’t so much your mother as your little sister,” Akashi admitted with a sigh. “She practically told me I was staying here tonight.” 

Midorima wanted to laugh. Of course it was Hotaru. “She’s grown attached to you, Seijuurou.” He commented instead, an amused smirk on his face. “I’m surprised she didn’t want to invite Kazunari as well.” 

“She wanted to, but your mother said not to… And I can tell,” Akashi replied curtly, a little embarrassed. Hotaru was cute, but she had the child’s problem of saying the first thing that came to her mind, and his mind immediately reminded him of her asking when he, Takao, and Midorima were going to get married. He hadn’t even told them ‘I love you’ yet. An unwelcome blush found its way onto his face and he covered the embarrassment with a cough. “It’s getting late, we should turn in for the night.” 

Midorima nodded. “Yes we should.” He stood up and stretched a little bit, yawning. “Do you want to use the guest bedroom? We haven’t cleaned it since the last time Kazunari spent the night, but you can if you want to.”

“Ah… I think that’s alright. I’d rather not see what kind of mess Kazunari leaves.” Akashi shook his head. “If it’s alright with you.”

“Of course.” Midorima nodded. He turned on his table lamp and turned the overhead lights off. He climbed into bed and waited for Akashi to do the same before turning the lamp off and taking off his glasses, turning on his side. “Good night.”

Akashi yawned a little bit. “Good night, Shintarou.” 

Soon enough, Midorima seemed to be sound asleep. Akashi opened his eyes, his mind racing, and he turned slightly, staring at his boyfriend’s back. Slowly, and almost as if here were approaching a butterfly, Akashi lifted his finger and began to lightly trace three words over and over again into Midorima’s back, face almost as red as his hair. 

Somewhere between ten and twenty ‘I love you’s, Akashi found himself far too embarrassed to continue and quickly dropped his hand, turning on his back and shutting his eyes. 

Moments later, Midorima shifted in the bed, turning around completely. “I love you, too,” He whispered.


End file.
